


Everything that is dear to me.

by Wowitswriter



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowitswriter/pseuds/Wowitswriter
Summary: I really like to write a fanfiction in this particular time period httyd, because here is another fanfiction
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Everything that is dear to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like to write a fanfiction in this particular time period httyd, because here is another fanfiction

The sun was rising over New-Berk. About a week has passed since the final battle.  
During this week, people did not work at all. There was simply no strength for that. Everyone was sad because the dragons had flown away and there was simply no strength to do anything.  
Hiccup almost did not leave his tent, and Astrid was with him all this time (in fact, she lived with him in the tent, since she remained with him after the final battle). But the problem was that for the last two days they had little contact. Astrid often went to the forest with the ax, where she threw it into the trees, releasing steam.  
This time, Hiccup was sitting on the edge of the bunk and on his foot. A temporary prosthesis began to hurt him, but somehow he did not want to do a new one.  
Astrid pushed back the tent fabric and peered inside. She expected him to be there. Going inside, she laid the axe on the ground and went to the chief.  
“Hey, Hiccup ... Do you want to talk? .. We have had so little communication since then ...” said Astrid, sitting down next to him.  
Hiccup looked at her for a second and tried to smile. The smile came out crooked and insincere, although he was really glad that Astrid had come. His face became sad again.  
“Of course ... Yes, Astrid, I would ...” Hiccup began to speak, and was sharply surprised when he realized that his voice was very quiet.  
Astrid awkwardly touched the phalanges of his fingers. Hiccup finally dared to raise his head at her. His gaze was broken.  
Hiccup turned away again and looked down.  
“Why should everything that is so dear to me hurt me?”  
Astrid froze. It sounded very hopeful, hopelessness was heard in his voice.  
She did not know what to say. He really lost quite a lot: his father, the island on which he grew up, and now his best friend. Anyway, all dragons combined.  
\- It's my fault. Gods, Astrid, please forgive me. I took from you the most precious thing that was in you. In general, all Berk. I tried to do my best, but in the end ...  
Astrid looked at him, trying to catch a glimpse of his gaze, but it seems he did not even look at her.  
These seconds lasted forever. She could not lay in her head the fact that Hiccup considers himself guilty in front of her, in front of his people.  
\- Hey, Hiccup, no.  
\- What? Astrid, please don't. You always deny my guilt. True, Astrid, I ... I don’t want you to have to unleash my problems and waste your strength in proving to me that I am not to blame. In any case, it's my fault. - Hiccup sighed.  
\- Hiccup ... I ... I'm proud of you. I told you this before ... You are the person who made me who I am now. Honestly, if not for you, then I would have remained as envious and disgusting as I was before. You and Toothless have changed us all. You are the person who showed that such a world - Astrid squeezed his hand, which made him look at her - gods, Hiccup, you gave me a Stormfly, and to all others - even more winged friends... Hiccup, in what are you guilty. You are an amazing person, Hiccup. We need you all just as we were when the dragons were with us. You're the one who went all Berk ... Do you think I would support your idea of finding a hidden world that I didn’t believe in, would I let Stormfly go if I didn’t trust you? .. Didn’t love you?  
Astrid looked at Hiccup again and noticed tears in his eyes. She raised her hand and put it to her bristly cheek, smiling as he leaned in, clinging to her hand.  
“We all believe you. I believe you. We are ready to give you as much time as you need. You deserve it.” Astrid stroked his cheek with her thumb.  
Hiccup spun around, forcing Astrid to remove her hand from his face. She smiled before he pounced on her, causing them to fall onto the bed.  
Finally wrapping her in his arms, he buried his nose on her cheek.  
“Gods, Astrid, how much I love you, you have no idea. I love you. I love you very much.”  
“I love you too, really.” - Astrid, smiled when he began to kiss her on the cheek, until he moved to his lips.  
Hiccup could have kissed her forever, but in the end they still pulled away from each other. The chief lay down on her again and buried his face in her shoulder.  
“You know, you can always talk to me,” Astrid said, stroking his neck.  
Hiccup nodded against her shoulder, sitting comfortably in her arms.  
However, the departure of the dragons was not the end.


End file.
